Storytime
by Inea Sako
Summary: The twins' mother tells a story. NuadaOC already established. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


AN: Sorry for my other story not being updated, I fear the muse has run away. So I have decided to try a oneshot and see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy. I wish I could rent Nuada though.

* * *

"It is said at the dawn of time that Man, Beast, and all Magical Beings lived together under Aiglin, the Father Tree. But Man had been created with a hole in his heart. A hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, Man dreamt of expanding his dominion over the entire earth.

"And so it came to pass that a bitter war began between the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam. The blood of many an Elf, Ogre, and Goblin was spilled. And their sovereign: King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and despair.

"But one day, the Master of the Goblin Blacksmiths entered the courtyard and offered to build the king a new, mechanical army. Seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger or pain and could not be stopped.

"Prince Nuada, Silverlance, son of Balor, full of pride and anger, begged his Father to agree – for this army would surely hand them victory – would it not? And the King, who loved his son too much, agreed. "Build me this army," he said.

"So the Goblins worked night and day and day and night in their fiery workshops until the pale winter moon was high in the sky. A magical crown was forged that would allow those of Royal Blood to command the new army.

"'I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?' And in his throne room and across the world, no one uttered a word. And so the army swore fealty to him.

"So the world was changed and the next time the Sons of Adam marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes. The Golden army knew no bounds, had no remorse, felt no loyalty. It knew not the difference between man, woman, or child. It extinguished all human life without pause of remorse.

"And King Balor's heart grew heavy, for this victory was gained at too high a price. He called a truce and divided the crown into three pieces: One for the Sons of Adam and two for the Sons of the Earth. In exchange, Man would keep to the cities and the Sons of the Earth would own the forests. This truce, he proclaimed, would be honored by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time.

But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of Man. And it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return on the day the Sons of the Earth most needed him. And the Golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the earth, waiting."

* * *

Kana finished speaking and looked down at the expectant faces with brilliant gold eyes that stared back up at her.

She chuckled, "So, what did you think of the story?"

The elder, and male, of the two children replied, "But Da came back though didn't he, Momma?"

Kana smiled, "Yes Daigan, he did."

The female retorted, "But Daddy's a King now, not a Prince, isn't he?"

"Yes he is Kyrie, and didn't you promise to go straight to bed after I finished saying the story?" Kana replied sternly.

"But mom!!" the twins chorused.

"No buts," Kana said, "Shoo!"

The children ran, giggling, into the room that had once served as nursery to another set of royal twins a long time ago.

"I want to hear the rest of the story," Daigan complained

"Maybe some other time, Daig," Kana smiled, "Go to sleep."

"Okay, mommy."

Kana sighed and whispered a command to dim the elven lamps before she slipped out of the room.

She stiffened as arms slid around her middle but relaxed as her lifemate's voice sounded in her ear, "So they're finally asleep, are they?"

Kana chuckled, "Yes Nuada, they are, though they took some convincing."

A dark chuckle whispered past her ear, "Much like you when we first met?"

She turned around, raising an eyebrow at her husband, "Well how was I supposed to know we were meant to be? I had initially thought you were a serial killer."

"A fact I was originally thinking of embracing."

"I would have fought you."

"I have no doubt," Nuada replied, "But now, my love, you must sleep, you do have more on the way after all."

Kana muttered, "If I become the first Queen in the history of the realm to kill her King then I will not be surprised."

Nuada laughed, "It's not my fault your race is so fertile, my little human."

"Don't you start that again."

"Of course not, my love," Nuada replied, "Now sleep."

Kana smiled as she curled under the covers with her lover by her side and curled around her.

_Good night, my love._

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
